Instant messaging is one manner in which people may communicate with other people. A user may be able access an instant messaging online identity multiple times from multiple different devices. For example, the user may log into the user's instant messaging online identity through an instant messaging application on the user's desktop personal computer at home. At the same time, the user may log into the same instant messaging online identity through an instant messaging application on the user's personal digital assistant. An instant message notification scheme is desirable to address those situations when the user is logged into the same instant messaging online identity multiple times, potentially from multiple different devices.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings may indicate like elements.